Tale of an Eeveelution
by the10thcullen
Summary: A short tale of a Goldenrod City girl and her Eevee. What happens when she is pressured to evolve her beloved Pokémon? ONESHOT. OC. Please Read & Review!


wow! it's been a long time since I've uploaded anything on here o3o  
>this was just a slight re-write of a short story I posted up on a different website<br>**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pokémon...Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri/Nintendo.  
>The only things I own in this story are Zooey, her dad, Caleb, and Emily.<p>

* * *

><p>"Zooey? Come here for a minute! And make sure Eevee is with you!" my dad called to me from the bottom of the stairs.<p>

"Coming!" I called back as I logged off of my computer. I turned towards my bed to find Eevee, fast asleep, lying on my favorite sweater. Quietly, I walked over to my bed and knelt down to her level.

"Wake up, Eevee…wake up…" I whispered while I gently scratched her ear. She slowly opened her eyes, and then she yawned and stretched.

(Eev-Eevee) she playfully growled at me.

"Oh, shush, we're being 'summoned'. Race ya!" Taking full advantage of her speed, Eevee hopped off of my bed and darted down the stairs.

"No fair! You got a head start!" I complained, failing to catch up to her. When I made it to the living room, she was already curled in a ball on my dad's lap; she drifted back to sleep as my dad petted her.

"Suck up." I mumbled, just enough so she could hear me.

"Sit down, Zooey, it's time we talked", he semi-chuckled.

"About what? Am I in trouble?"

"*sigh* No, you're not in trouble…It's just – there comes a time in every Pokémon Trainer's career when they should start to think if they want their Pokémon to evolve or not." At this point, I noticed Eevee was paying full attention to what my dad was saying.

"Eevees are known as the 'evolution Pokémon'. They can turn into five different forms, each a unique type."  
><strong>(A.N. Now I know there are actually seven Eeveelutions, but since this story takes place in Johto, Zooey and her dad don't know about the last two).**

"But I thought there were only three types that Eevees could turn into?"

"You must only be familiar with Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon. Recent studies conducted by Johto's own Professor Elm have stated that Eevees can also evolve into two other Pokémon known as Espeon and Umbreon."

"Whoa, five different types. Well, how will I know which is the right type for her?"

"Well, you could try one of two things: you could simply pick your preferred type or you could let her decide. I would rather you try that before you just pick and choose. In my years as a Pokémon Breeder, I managed to collect a full deck of TypeCards. Open the closet door and unzip the smallest pocket of my old backpack – that's where the deck is." I got up, walked over to the closet, dug in the smallest pocket, and found the cards. While walking back over to the couch, I opened them up; all 17 Pokémon types were depicted on each individual card by symbols I've never seen before.

"These are really cool. Where did you get them?" I asked as I sat back down. Eevee slowly made her way onto my lap and fell back to sleep.

"Various people gave them to me while I travelled across the region, way before you were born…Now, try to find these the types of the Eeveelutions: Water, Electric, Fire, Psychic and Dark. Throw in the Normal type for good measure." I started to flip through the cards, but I couldn't tell which cards were which.

"How am I supposed to find them when I can't make heads or tails of them?" I yelled in a hushed tone, so I wouldn't disturb Eevee's nap.

"Huh...I thought you knew the Unown Alphabet."

"I do!"

"Take a closer look at the middle of the symbols then." I focused on the first card of the deck - sure enough, I found three Unown. They spelled out the type 'Bug'. The next two cards read 'Electric' and 'Fighting'. He had them sorted alphabetically; it was a million times easier now.

"OK, I've got all six cards. Now what?"

"Carefully slide the cards into your pocket and take Eevee to National Park. Let her get comfortable, lay the cards in front of her, and see which card she is most interested in. Then, we'll evolve her when you two come back home." I gently scratched behind Eevee's ear as I did before to wake her up. She climbed onto the seat next to me, hopped off the couch, and waited for me to stand up. Once I did, she leapt into my arms. I slid my shoes on and headed out the door. My two closest friends, Caleb and Emily, were heading home from the new Poffin house when they decided to tag along with us instead.

"Oh, it is so cool in there, Zooey. The lady showed us how to turn berries into Poffins! No wonder Sinnoh Pokémon go nuts for 'em. I made a whole bunch of them for my Growlithe to try."

"I made a whole bunch, too. For my Pikachu. But I think she'll like the Sweet Poffins the most." Emily said.

"I'll have to go make some for Eevee to try. Would you like to try some Poffins?"

(Eevee!) she squeaked and the three of us started laughing.

"You never told us why you were headed to National Park, Zooey."

"Oh, I guess I forgot. Get this: my Dad wants me to evolve Eevee." Both Caleb and Emily looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Why? She's awesome the way she is!" Emily gasped.

"Yeah! Why'd he bring this up now?"

"Not sure. He said I should've been thinking about this for a while - but it's all up to Eevee. I'm not going to evolve her for my Dad's sake." It didn't take us long to reach the entrance gate of National Park. We flashed our trainer cards to the attendant and we were allowed in. Many other Goldenrod trainers were here, including Whitney and her Miltank. I set Eevee down on the grass and let her walk around the park with us. Eventually, she settled underneath a very shady tree. Caleb, Emily, and I sat down in front of her. I took the cards out of my pocket and spread them out in front of her in no particular order.

"Here, Eevee, look at these cards and show me your favorite one." I explained to her. She gazed up at me with her big, brown eyes and her right ear twitched, telling me that she understood. She went up to her first card - that one that read 'Dark'.

"So you want to become a Dark type?" I asked. She simply smelled the card and walked away.

"Guess not." Emily giggled. Next thing I know, Eevee was looking at the card that read 'Fire'.

"Fire? Is that what you want? To become a Flareon?" I asked her again. This time, she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Nope." Caleb sighed. Eevee then began to pace, studying each card along the way. In a split second, she found the card she was looking for.

"What card is that? I can never tell the Unown apart..." Emily wondered.

"...Normal. I think she's telling me that she doesn't want to evolve just yet." I shrugged my shoulders. "Is it that simple, Eevee? Are you saying that you don't want to evolve?"

(Eevee! Eevee! Eev-Eevee!) she squeaked, jumping up and down. We all started to laugh again.

"I would say so. Let's go home." I told as I gathered up my Dad's cards and put them back in my pocket. Eevee hopped onto my shoulder right before we left the park. Caleb and Emily left the group when we passed their apartment building. I opened the door to myths house and Eevee hopped off my shoulder. I turned towards my dad after I slipped my sneakers off.

"So? What type is it going to be? I have all the stones right here."  
><strong>(A.N.  Let's just pretend that Eevee evolves into Espeon with the Dawn Stone and into Umbreon with the Dusk Stone...I like that way better).**  
>He gestured to the coffee table; the different stones were laid out in a straight line. "I'm thinking she chose the Psychic type."<p>

"Guess again." I told him, sitting down in my original spot.

"Water?"

"One more try..." Eevee curled herself into a ball at my feet.

"Zooey, there are only three types left. Just tell me which one she picked!" I slid my hand back into my pocket and carefully pulled the cards out. The card she picked was right on top.

"Normal? Are you saying that -" he began to ask but, "- she's not ready?" I finished for him. "That's exactly what I'm saying. She's not ready yet, and I won't force her to choose. Besides, I've gotten used to her just being Eevee; I can't imagine her as another form..."

"Be that as it may, she'll choose when she's ready. All Pokémon do; just be sure you're both ready when the time comes."

"Don't worry, Dad. We will be."

* * *

><p>My dad was wrong. All of this happened four years ago and my Eevee is still an Eevee. We went back to National Park several times since that day and she picked the Normal card each time. About two years ago, I decided to try breeding my Eevee. My dad told me to ask other trainers around Goldenrod if they'd be willing to try. Every trainer told me no - that is, until I reached Caleb and Emily's apartment. Caleb had been considering trying to breed his Growlithe for a while now; he was just waiting for the right opportunity. We took our Pokémon to the Day Care just outside Goldenrod City to see how they would interact with each other - it took some time, but they did manage to get along. Caleb and I left them in the Day Care for a month or so. During that month, Caleb and I spent a lot more time together and we eventually started going out as a couple.<p>

Together, Growlithe and Eevee produced a total of ten eggs. Caleb and I split them evenly; we dedicated all of our time to hatch these eggs as quickly as possible. The eggs all decided to hatch at National Park. We ended up with an even number of Growlithes (four boys and one girl) and five Eevees (three boys and two girls). We agreed to let me have the Eevee "pups" to raise and he'd take the Growlithe "pups" to give away as pets to some of the Goldenrod children.

Nowadays, Caleb is preparing to open his own Poffin Shop. He kept going back to the Goldenrod Poffin House make more Poffins for his Growlithe, and one day the owner of the store saw that Caleb had a certain knack for it. He offered Caleb a part-time job as an assistant chef and Caleb couldn't say no. Eventually, he reached the position of Top Chef at the Goldenrod Poffin house; he even got to travel to Sinnoh for even more training. With all this experience, he decided to make a career out of it. Once he returned home, he asked his parents if he could open a shop somewhere in the city. With their help, he was able to purchase a small lot by the Game Corner. I've been helping him build the shop with every chance I get and I'm positive his Poffins will sell like crazy.

After the Eevee "pups" were a certain age, I thought it'd be a fun idea to start collecting the Johto Gym Badges. I talked it over with my dad and he agreed to let me go...on one condition - see if the "pups" are ready to evolve. Oddly enough, each "pup" chose a different type to evolve into: the three boys became Jolteon, Flareon, and Umbreon while the two girls became Vaporeon and Espeon. My dad was both thrilled and intrigued to see that they chose their own unique type. Along with Eevee and her "pups", I defeated all the Gym Leaders of Johto and eventually the Elite Four!

After returning home with the title of Champion, my Dad jokingly started to call me "The Eeveelution Trainer". The name then spread through Goldenrod and onto the other cities and towns of Johto. That's how I managed to get my "title": Zooey, the Eeveelution Trainer of Johto".

To make a long story short, some Pokémon just aren't meant to evolve. Make sure yours is before you do something you may one day regret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>edit:<strong>_my first reviewer asked what happened to Caleb, so I have added a short paragraph to add on to his story :) don't forget to review as well!


End file.
